


Miu Iruma's Virtual World Romp

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Paralysis, Clothed Sex, F/M, Femdom, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Miu gets Kokichi up on the rooftop for her bootycall, whether he wants it or not.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Miu Iruma's Virtual World Romp

Miu walked up the stairs to the rooftop, briskly walking towards Kokichi near the railing, "Huh? Kaito's not here?" pushing his finger to his chin. Miu fidgeted as she stood, "Y-Yeah. . .You're right," hoping Kokichi would see through her ruse. He seemingly ignored any of her strange behavior, "Oh man, I'm honored you asked me to meet up here with you, Miu. Is this a booty call. . .?," he masked any worries that this could be his final moments, tightly clutching a roll of toilet paper behind his back; Hoping it wouldn't end up useful if it came down to it. 

". . .Or are you here to kill me?" his happy demeanor sinking as he stared at Miu. She stood back, "Wh-What are you talking about?," bringing her hands to her chest with a shocked expression, she fumbling with anxiously, "Why would I wanna kill you? You were r-right the first time," her hands playing with the collar of her outfit. Kokichi took a step back, hitting the guard rail, before cackling, "Oh I suppose I did expect too much from the local slut!" secretly still terrified as he laughed at Miu's shamed expression. 

"Nishishi, you thought I'd be desperate enough to fuck a dirty and ugly tramp like you?," Miu's eyes shifted to the ground and her shoulders going up as Kokichi continued. "Sorry to tell ya nympho, but I have standard-," Miu stomped her foot on the ground, cutting him off as she surged with confidence, "Well I don't care what you think you little shit! I programmed your avatar so you can't resist me!," Kokichi's smug grin was slapped off his face as he realized what she meant; He bolted past her to try and exit, only to feel Miu's touch before hitting the ground, the toilet paper rolling out of his grasp and unable to reach out for it. 

Miu's heel stopped the roll, quickly piecing together his plan, "Oh, what's this? Were you planning on strangling me?," Kokichi unable to respond; She walked over to his frozen body face first in the ground, lightly kicking him before making eye contact with him. Miu's hands came to her hips as she touted over him, "Did you think all your little inventions would come at without cost?," she stood between his legs, "You shoulda been on your knees thanking the gorgeous girl genius for even dealing with you, and yet this is the thanks I get from you!". 

She brought the tip of her shoe near his clothed flaccid cock, only pushing enough for him to feel the discomfort as she rubbed against it. Kokichi wanted to back away as Miu laughed at him, bring her hands to her hips, and leaning forward, his body reflexively tensing against the pain. She quickly took notice, dropping to the ground as her hands tugging at the leader's pants, "Oh and by the way, you better not think I'd wanna fuck your tiny flaccid dick, I was smart enough to make sure you'd be able to breathe too!," Kokichi soon realizing what she meant before cutting of his thinking, "And since you won't be able to control yourself you better not go soft on me half-way through bitch boy!". 

The inventor's hands pulled down his colorful boxers, holding his half-hard cock in one hand, Kokichi horrified and unable to respond as I was insulted and played with. Miu only giggled at him, tugging on his cock and rubbing the sensitive tip. Mentally cursing himself at his own forced submission and arousal by Miu. She dropped to the ground, pressing the side of her cheek against him, her free hand trailing down to her panties and rubbing the fabric against her cunt. 

She nearly took the tip into her mouth, before choosing to only run her tongue along his dick. Kokichi felt himself build up with anxiety as he looked up at the sky, unable to properly comprehend as Miu played with his body. She held back any snarky remarks as she continued her work, pushing her lacy panties to the side and pressing her middle finger in. 

Kokichi attempted to choke down a groan, only for it to shamefully come out with no resistance in his current position. Miu held down a laugh as she remembered, "Oh and by the way Kokichi, you should probably know if you get loud everyone might hear you, but I guess there isn't a lot you can do about it," she spoke with a devious tone before smirking. She agonizingly jerked him off, focusing more on herself as she looked up at him, despite being frozen and only being able to look up. The air stayed quiet, the only sounds of Miu and Kokichi's heavy breathing. 

Miu pushed herself up from the ground, holding herself up a hand placed on Kokichi as she continued to finger herself, her nails digging into the pale flesh. He slightly internally thanking her for delaying his torture, trying to deny any of his arousals. He wanted to yell at her for her wanton behavior but simultaneously was worried about what he would do if he did have control. 

Miu pulled her fingers out of her pussy, fingers coated in the glossy, off white fluid; She climbed on top of him, finally meeting him the eye before putting her fingers on his tongue, rubbing her wetness off in his dry mouth. Miu dries off her fingers as well as she could with Kokichi frozen, finally sitting up on her knees, looking down at his pulsing cock before cackling. "For someone who tried to call me a whore, you seem to be the more excited one!," she laughed as Kokichi could feel the heat on this face at her comment. 

She quieted down for a second, her previously confident look turning to the same shade of embarrassment as Kokichi's. Her fingertips lightly grasped the end of her skirt, trying to lift it best for his view, "L-Look you made me like this, . .S-So you have to let me take care of it, alright?" she spoke at him. She focused down at his cock, holding it in place as she penetrated herself on him. Kokichi let out an accidental gasp as he was enveloped by her cunt. Miu's hands covered her face as she settled against him, before bringing them back down to his disheveled shirt, tightly balling the fabric up, starting to bounce on his dick, looking down at herself in embarrassment; Every successive hit giving a small sound out of Kokichi, internally lying to himself of any possibility of his pleasure. Miu's pants fell heavy, trying to contain her voice to just the two of them. Any sign of Miu's shyness was erased as she settled into her lust, soon treating him as a glorified sex toy. 

As she came down hard on him, he soon gave in to her, looking at her flushed face, forgetting the cause of his forced submission against his better judgment, only focusing on the results of it. She found it harder to stay quiet, knowing the high likelihood of someone hearing wet skin. She hopped up and down, tightly clenching his dick, unable to shame Kokichi as she soon felt her tiredness catching up with her despite her lust. Miu fell on top of him, one of her hands trailing down to her clit to lazily thumb the nub as her movements became more erratic. Kokichi already felt his cock leaking precum as Miu used him for everything he was worth, only hoping Miu wouldn't have the energy to force him into another round. Her hips ground on him, forcing her moans beneath her. She already knew she didn't want to wait any longer, letting herself come on Kokichi's already stressed dick, filling her pussy up with his cum. 

She said on the ground for a minute, rebuilding her strength before standing up as seed dripped out of her; Kokichi looked up at her as she said something into a small pink flip phone, soon greeted with darkness. He felt himself regain control over his body, removing the headset and disheveling his hair, not bothering to fix it as his body sunk into the chair, feeling the off-white stain on his crotch. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're able to imagine this as those chibi models I'm impressed.


End file.
